harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Staffroom
Hogwarts Castle |owner= |residents=A Boggart (formerly) |affiliation=Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry }} The staffroom is located on the ground-floor of Hogwarts Castle. It is a long, panelled room with mismatched, dark wooden chairs. There is a wardrobe inside it which was once home to a Boggart before the 1993 Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin, taught his third year class how to vanquish it. The entrance to this room is guarded by two stone Gargoyles that can talk. These gargoyles were partially destroyed during the Battle of Hogwarts on 2 May, 1998. History Professor Binns At some point, Professor Cuthbert Binns sat in front of the staffroom fire and fell asleep. He died during his sleep and rose as a ghost, leaving his body behind but continuing with his History of Magic classes as usual. 1991–1992 school year In 1991, Harry Potter went to the staffroom looking for Professor Snape to get his copy of back and saw Argus Filch bandaging up Snape's leg from being bitten by Fluffy. Later that year, in 1992, Hermione was stationed outside the staffroom to keep an eye on Snape, but when he came out asking what she was doing there her excuse was that she was waiting for Professor Flitwick. Snape went and got him for her, afterwards she lost track of where Snape went. 1992-1993 school year The night that Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets, Professor Lockhart had fallen asleep in the staffroom. When he woke up and walked into the meeting of the other, grim-faced professors, they turned on him, pressuring him to enter the Chamber to scare him away from them. 1993–1994 school year In 1993, Professor Lupin held the Third years first Defence Against the Dark Arts class in the staffroom. There was a boggart that had taken up residence in an old cupboard, and he wanted to teach the students how to vanquish them. 1994–1995 school year In 1995, Dobby overheard Professor McGonagall and Professor Moody in the staffroom discussing the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, which gave Dobby the idea to give Harry gillyweed. 1995-1996 school year In 1996, Harry brought an injured Hedwig to the staffroom hoping to find Professor Grubbly-Plank thinking that she might be able to help Hedwig. Behind the scenes *In , it is mentioned that some rooms move places. The staffroom's distance from Classroom 3C changes between books. However, it is uncertain as to which room actually moves between the ground-floor and the first-floor. *In extras, the menu shows a room which may indicate the Staff Room. There is a table with several parchments, a door to Lockhart's class and a fireplace for the Floo Network. The most notable thing is that on the table, there is a picture of Argus Filch that moves. It can also do certain things. If you access Activities and then deactivate it, Filch appears with Mrs Norris. If the same is repeated with Behind the Scenes, Filch appears with a lantern. And if you access the last parchment, Extras, Filch disappears. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Lehrerzimmer es:Sala de profesores fr:Salle des professeurs ru:Учительская pl:Pokój nauczycielski Category:Hogwarts locations